


[Podfic] Scenes from a Disaster Zone

by jellyfishfire



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Illness, M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: “So, I’m to understand that you’re upset because — barring further daring heroics in the name of frontier medicine — you may only attain the average human lifespan?”Julian inspects his own toes. “A bit, yes.”After a moment, Garak says, conversationally: “The meteoric trajectory of your medical career may have to be compressed, I suppose. Carrington Award rescheduled for, what, forty-five or so? Admission to the Interplanetary Consortium of Physical Medicine bumped up to seventy? Now, don’t scoff, my dear Julian. If anyone can do it, it’s you.”--Julian's actions on Cardassia have bargained-for consequences, and Garak grapples with ghosts.





	[Podfic] Scenes from a Disaster Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scenes from a Disaster Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311746) by [wobblycompetencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblycompetencies/pseuds/wobblycompetencies). 



> Thanks firstly and muchly to wobs for letting me go bonkercats on her fics and do crazy audio things to them! Any and all biffed pronunciations are on me. I'd also suggest using headphones/earbuds for this, as there's a really subtle effect used at one point, but there's not much lost if you prefer not to. :)
> 
> Highly suggest checking out the author's notes for info on vocab and other worldbuilding, as well as the link to the AMAZING art wob's has done for this fic.

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XJNqKA5qTZvAkPp-zcrDelDbht7H0sqz/view?usp=sharing) (62 MB) 


End file.
